


The Hot and the Cold Are Both So Intense

by Cyrianu



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrianu/pseuds/Cyrianu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One otherwise innocuous summer day, excitable nine year old Anna is playing outside when she meets her new neighbour's daughter, Elsa. [Modern!AU, Not Related, Elsanna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot and the Cold Are Both So Intense

It was a warm summer afternoon, and Anna was playing outside on the front lawn outside her home while watching the new family move in next door. She thought nothing much of it, until she saw a young blonde-haired girl dressed in navy pants with a light blue shirt, hair in a single braid draped over her left shoulder and eyes gleaming a stunning shade of blue, cautiously exit the car. Upon seeing the blonde, she felt a flutter within her stomach and her heart began to beat quicker; she _needed_ to get to know this girl.

"Hi, my name's Anna," she began as she bounded over to the new girl who had begun to wrap her arms around her waist tightly, not looking up to see who was talking to her. "We're gonna be neighbours, and the bestest of friends, and... Oh, what's your name?"

Slowly looking up, surprised by the amount of energy being exhibited by Anna, she caught sight of the girl's wide teal eyes and replied hesitantly, "My name is Elsa, Elsa Winters." She took a look at the girl running towards her, who was wearing black pants with a green t-shirt and had fiery red hair done up in twin braids. ' _She seems nice, if a bit... excitable._ ' she thought.

That thought was immediately followed by the redhead almost knocking her over, instead enveloping her in a tight hug.

Elsa froze in place for a moment, not sure how to handle the situation. She then stuttered quietly, "C-c-could y-you please… l-let g-go?"

Anna, realizing what she had done, released the blonde from the hug and backed away slightly, face flushing with embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I just thought you needed a hug, with the way you were walking. My friend Olaf loves warm hugs, and I just thought that you would like them too... but, maybe you don't like to be touched… Oh, I'm so sorry. Maybe… maybe you can be my friend too…" she rambled, trailing off with trepidation in her voice.

After a moment spent collecting her thoughts, Elsa raised her left hand to cover her mouth, giggling softly at the rambling of the redhead. Anna, startled by the sudden change in mood, released the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, revelling in the sound - like millions of tiny bells ringing in perfect harmony.

"I… I think I'd like that," Elsa replied. ' _It would be good to have a friend, starting out in a new city._ '

"GREAT!" Anna shouted, but upon looking at the shocked face on the blonde, immediately flushed redder than her hair, quickly saying "S-sorry, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell in your ear like that..."

"It-it's alright, Anna." Elsa stammered out, then took a moment to compose herself before continuing, "It's nice to meet you. You live next door?"

"Yeah, I do. Umm… I'm 9… how old are you?"

"I'm also 9." she said, a small smile gracing her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first published solo work. This is merely the introduction, however I do not have a timeline for updates at this time.


End file.
